


Chaos

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 14





	Chaos

立麦，干冰器，暗红色的灯光。  
这首歌已经没有歌词了，后面就是他为了最后的高潮重新编的曲子。  
这段solo的效果很好，他发现粉丝很喜欢看他的这一面，加上本身他也是这样的人，喜欢做各种各样的尝试，然后发现不同的自己。  
虽然知道粉丝喜欢，可他自己在跳那支舞的时候还是有些害羞，他知道那些动作背后的含义。  
他也隐约听过从粉丝嘴里因为激动喊出的各种出格的话，他并不反感，甚至说有一点小小的成就感也不过分，说明自己练到位了嘛，但一想到难免会让人想往现实的自己身上套，他还是有点想笑。  
自己根本不是那样的人啊。

他不知道今天在舞台上是怎么了，注意力根本没放在动作上，反倒胡思乱想了这么多，好在之前练习的够充分，身体的肌肉记忆没让动作出问题。  
下腰，勾手，然后转身趴在地上，他知道接下来的几秒会让粉丝发出山呼海啸的吼叫，他等待着，两只膝盖跪在地上，撅起屁股。  
可有什么不对劲。  
他感觉有两只手握住了他的腰。  
他以为自己太累了，出现了幻觉，就没在意，但那个人手心的温度还是隔着半透明的黑色上衣传到了下面的皮肤里。  
一定是幻觉。  
他翘起腿，塌下腰，准备做接下来的动作，可接着发生的事让他彻底慌了神。  
有东西从后面插进来了。  
他明明还穿着黑色的紧身裤。  
他不敢叫，只能继续做着接下来的动作，后面那人像在配合他，握着他的腰，把又粗又长的东西插进他的身体里。他不知道那个人是怎么做到的，他知道自己还好好的穿着裤子，他能感受到布料在大腿和屁股上摩擦的感觉。那根东西很烫，很粗，那人配合着他的舞蹈动作，插进去，他塌下腰，再被人掐着腰抬起屁股。从后面产生的酥麻快感像过电一样跑到他的脑子里，很奇怪，一点也不痛，只有快感，想一直被这样对待。他感觉到一双温热的手从他的黑色半透明上衣里伸进来，他跳了很多支舞，身上有一层湿漉漉的汗水，但这种感觉很好。冰凉的汗水被那双手抹匀，然后摸到他的乳房，手指在他敏感的凸起上摩擦了好一会儿，那触感滑滑的，两只手掐着他胸前的两片乳肉往中间聚拢，挤出一条沟来。他想叫，可嘴边有麦克风，会被全场的人听到，他只能咬着嘴唇，用胳膊遮住一半脸，他听见粉丝在下面快要疯了。那人似乎很熟悉这支舞，捏着他的腰把他翻了过来，他看见这是一个男人，头顶的灯光太亮，他看不清男人的脸，只有一个模糊的轮廓，男人抓着他的脚腕把他的腿分开，又把什么粗长滚烫的东西送了进来，隔着他的紧身裤。男人开始有节奏的在他身体里抽插起来，顶得他的屁股一下下的往上抬着，他觉得自己化成了一滩水，身体好像有什么东西被唤醒了，不受他支配，叫嚣着不够，还想要更多。身体不听自己的使唤，舞蹈早该结束了，可男人还不知疲倦的在他身体里抽插着，而且越来越深，越来越深。太长了，他觉得男人那根东西没有尽头，变换着角度在他里面顶弄探索。起初他还能咬着嘴唇忍受，如今已经到了极限，那根东西不知道顶到了什么位置，快感已经不受大脑控制了，他根本无法凭意识控制这种快感和欲望，这是种原始的，在他身体里咆哮着的需求。他呻吟着叫出声，用手臂遮住眼睛，一只手捂着耳麦，怕自己的声音从音响里传出来，下面涨得难受，穿的裤子太紧了，被顶出一个小山。他害怕极了，自己勃起成这个样子，一定会被别有用心的人拍下来，粉丝会看到这个男人，舞伴会看到这个男人，他会被人全程拍下来。为什么他的舞伴没有过来？为什么没有工作人员来拉他下去？这个男人，在几万人的眼皮底下操他，他被几万人目睹在舞台上被强奸，他完蛋了。  
可是，很舒服，他不能欺骗自己的身体，被男人这样操着很舒服，已经这样了，他已经完了，索性再享受一会身体完全不受控制的感觉，不想让男人停下，想让他多操自己一会。他绝望的哭了，更可怕的是，他发现自己在享受这种被毁灭的绝望，他把头望向舞台侧面的大屏幕，想看看自己现在的模样。  
屏幕里是一张挂着被撕碎的情欲的脸，泪水从眼角落下来，打湿了他艳红色的眼影。  
而他的身下，根本没有什么男人。  
他的舞伴不会来，工作人员也不会来，粉丝依然在台下疯狂的喊着他的名字。他轻轻笑了一声，扬起嘴角，看了一眼身上的男人，胳膊搂住男人的脖子，把柔软的双腿缠在了男人腰上。他抬起屁股把自己往男人怀里送，用男人那根肉棒操着自己，好听的呻吟从耳麦传到音响里，回荡在整个场馆，他转头看着屏幕上自己的脸，射在了自己的紧身裤里。

猛的一下，他被惊醒了，眼前是一片白白的天花板。  
他的手摸向自己的下面，内裤已经湿透了。

还好是个梦。


End file.
